In most cases, existing wave making pumps use inner rotor brushless motor with propeller-type axial vanes to drive a liquid flow, or use inner rotor brushless motor with centrifugal vanes to swallow and extrude liquid so as to force the liquid to flow. The inner rotor brushless motor is characterized by high rotation speed but low torque, so it can only drive small-sized vanes, moreover, the outlet area of this kind of wave making pumps is relatively small, when a high flow velocity is required, it needs to increase the rotation speed to increase the flow rate. Therefore, when this kind of wave making pump is applied to making liquid circulation or making waves, it's likely to cause uneven flow or insufficient liquid-circulation, and form, in the container, dead zones where the liquid flows extremely slowly.